villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henry Gates
|type of villain = Power-Hungry Official}} Henry Gates is the main antagonist of the 2002 Nickelodeon sci-fi movie Clockstoppers. He is the CEO of the -funded QT (Quantum Tech) Corporation. He was portrayed by , who also played Kyle Reese in Terminator and Johnny Ringo in Tombstone. Biography The NSA-funded QT (Quantum Tech) Corporation has slated a project to develop Hypertime, a technology which allows the user's molecules to speed up to the point where the world appears to be standing still. After realizing that such technology, contained within a wristwatch frame, could also be used against the United States of America, the NSA orders the project stopped. However, the research is farther along than the NSA expected and QT's leader Henry Gates plans on using the technology to usurp the leader of the NSA and dominate the world. He uses the prototype to stretch the weekend in order to give the brilliant lead scientist Earl Dopler time to fix the remaining glitch in the technology after his henchmen Richard and Jay prevent Earl's incognito departure at the airport. However, the disadvantage of Earl being in Hypertime for too long was him aging rapidly in real time, as his molecular age continued at the same rate despite time slowing down. However, initially unknown to Gates, Dopler had sent a prototype to a former colleague of his named Dr. George Gibbs. His son Zak discovers the watch accidentally and initially uses it for fun, much to the amusement of Francesca, the new girl at school who just moved to the U.S. from Venezuela and whom Zak has a crush on. Once Gates finds out about the leaked prototype, he attempts to retrieve it. He sends his henchmen after Zak who break into his house and search for evidence. Upon learning about the ulterior motive of QT Corporation, Zak sets out to warn his father of the danger he could be in. A chase sequence ensues, with Zak crashing the car into the river and thus damaging the watch. He awakes in the hospital with a broken watch and only by a stroke of luck manages to avoid Jay and Richard again. He then goes in search of somewhere safe to hide in the meantime, after having been accused of stealing a van by the police. In a bid to retrieve the watch, QT Corporation enlists the help of national security agencies and portray Zak and his father as fugitives wanted by the law. Zak goes on the run with his girlfriend, locating the hotel that Dr. Gibbs was staying at in a bid to warn him. Dopler is also looking for Dr. Gibbs to ask for help and also to warn him. However, Gates, Jay, and Richard reach Zak's father before him and kidnap Dr. Gibbs from his hotel room. Unable to reach his father in time, Zak and Francesca wander the streets aimlessly before being forcibly picked up by Earl Dopler, who wants the watch back. The teens take Dopler hostage and force him to do as they request. As Dopler feels that Dr. Gibbs has been kind to him, he reluctantly agrees to help save Dr. Gibbs. Dopler helps mend the broken watch as well as creating guns which can take someone out of Hypertime and back into normal time. The guns are loaded with paintballs filled with frozen nitrogen, and the low temperature 'freezes' a hit person back into normal time. Dopler helps the kids break in but decides not to go as well. They get caught by Henry Gates, Richard, and Jay. Zak and Francesca are thrown in a cell with Zak's dad. Gates threatens Dr. Gibbs to create more invention. Unbeknownst to them, Zak accelerates while in Hypertime and becomes "light" (Einstein's theory is seemingly correct, anything faster than "light", becomes "light"). They then manage to break out as they set a trap explosion that defeats Gates' goons. Gates regains and freezes Francesca out of hypertime and prepares to do the same to Zak and his dad. Before he can do so, Gates is shot with a frozen paintball by Dopler who returned to help and shoots Gates until he reverts to normal time, defeating him. Gates and his henchmen are arrested by the authorities for their crimes, and the watches are confiscated. Gallery IMG 2844.png|Gates outside of Zak's house. IMG 2846.png|Gates about to freeze Zak and Dr. Gibbs. IMG 2847.png|Gates' defeat. Trivia *Henry Gates' name may be an homage to Bill Gates, whose full name is William Henry Gates III. Also, they are both CEOs of major tech companies. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Leader Category:Fanatics Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Incriminators Category:Strategic Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Extravagant Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Blackmailers Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupting Influence